


The Inn *Re-writing*

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Anal, Begging, Collar, Dehumanization, Demeaning, Fingering, Forced Prostitution, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, Hair Tugging, Harsh, Hot Spring, Kink, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostitution, Punishment, Rimming, Second Chances, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Yaoi, bath house, bathhouse, dubcon, face fucking, gone wrong, inn, noncon, rough, shower, slight dehumanization, wasn't meant to have one though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normally he might as well be a potted plant or a robot when bringing people their towels. But for the past two days he had been studied, by three to four different people. Not at the same time, Sesome had hoped it was just  a strange coincidence. The inn normally had an influx of businessmen so it was normal to have a whole conference and then they were gone the next day or so. " (Under construction) Re-do starts chapter 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo: Rootbeer Gold and Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkstar0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstar0196/gifts).



> Thank you so very much for opening this to read it!
> 
> My best friend in the whole wide world decided suggested my character working in a Sauna/Bathhouse and a few of the clientele deciding they want him as part of the package. (Darkstar0196 Is ley best friend)
> 
> Chapter 5 starts the re-done parts of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Please follow onto my Patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/rhiunarya?ty=h

"F-faster please,"

The running shower nearly covered the soft voice, Sesome's face towards the ground, leaning down on his forearms. Dark hands gripped his ass, massaging the cheeks, the man's cock simply sitting inside of him. After nearly an hour, they still weren't letting him cum. "Ple-" The sudden grip of his hair forced him to look up, water running in rivulets down his face, forcing him to close one of his eyes. Meeting a set of dark brown eyes, the man's red hair plastered to his face from the same shower.

"Begging now for cock huh? After giving us those little pleading looks not to do this? Yet look at you, already fucked by two and now you want me? Thought we stretched your slutty hole too much. Which is it? You really are trouble you know that?" Sesome did not get a chance to respond, a second hand in his hair pulling his head further back. The other hand leaving his hip, using on the long dark hair as leverage before the man- Leo, began to move inside of him at a slower pace.

Sesome was too far gone, yet not enough he felt the shame and need as his back arched and he rocked himself back against the cock. The stretch hurt, the hand on his hair hurt, but all the same he rocked back onto the thick cock trying to find relief, the water not covering the whorish noises bouncing off the tiled walls.

"Let me enjoy you," the deep voice sent those sweet, honey filled taste over the torture. Even after all the other had done, the voice did not leave a bitterness that the red head's did.

\--------------

The job had been a true break for Sesome. His uniform, an actual uniform, was a lightweight burgundy polo with black shorts, and black dress shoes. Light weight, and gentle so that he wasn’t miserable working along the pool, hot springs, and steam rooms throughout his section of the inn. His hip lengthen black hair was kept up in a tall braided pony tell to prevent any long black hair on any of the pristine items the inn gave the customers. Over all, the customers ignored his existence. A few gropes, sometimes they thought he was a female attendant from behind only to quickly go away once they saw his him from the front. Flat chested and a large scar running down his eyes as well as smaller ones littering his face to his collar bone.

Overall, he was left alone. The inn was a demanding job, but he could have been in a much harder position and instead was given only the male swimming, sauna, and hot springs to attend to. He cleaned up after everyone was done, made sure to drop off all used towels for the attendants when they did laundry, and during the day he handed out towels and beverages to guests. The first week he had to adjust to heat exhaustion from the saunas, but eventually he grew used to the job. After six months, his body had filled out from the frayed and skinny street rat to a rather healthy waited attendant. Madame manager had not pulled any punches and made sure he attended to his duties with minimal assistant even if it meant he was up until the wee hours of the morning- but he was always fed, and always had a bed to crawl into before his next shift. By now, it only took him about an hour or two to scrub down the area and have everything cleaned and stocked for the next day. He had not grown as much when it came to social interaction- but he had not needed to be other than learning to not show his anxiousness.

A few customers were indiscriminate about gender, but comments and light touching here and there was something Sesome could handle with ease. What made him slightly uneasy was being watched, truly focused in on. From the time he turned his back to nearly every step he made.  Normally, Sesome might as well be a potted plant or a robot when bringing people their towels. For the past two days he had been studied, by three people.

Not at the same time and for that reason Sesome had hoped it was just a strange coincidence. The inn normally had an influx of businessmen so it was normal to have a whole conference and then they were gone the next day or so.

This was the third day of a tall, dark-skinned male with an accent Sesome could not place had taken a certain interest in his movements. Never touching him, not even brushing his hands when taking the towel or drinks from him. Always making eye contact though. Which was strange enough for a customer to do so, and typically difficult considering the man was easily past six foot three, Sesome himself lucky if he reached five eight and kept his eyes normally on the items he held. The man always made sure their eyes met, not leaving until they did. Which never failed to make Sesome blush, not that the steam in the room did not make him seem flushed any way, but they both knew the difference.

"Do they pay you enough here, Mr. Moet (Mote)? Did I say that right," the tall man asked Sesome. The attendant nearly dropped the stack of towels he was folding. He felt the large presence behind him, not touching him, but close enough that Sesome could not turn around. Trapped between the towel station and the tall man. Talking to people was not Sesome’s strong suit, he preferred being a plant or a robot to the clientele. "U-umm Moet (Moe Ette), Sir. Enough, they pay me quite a bit even after board and meals," he managed out making sure to speak English as the inn was multicultural and his tongue hardly cared when he was nervous like this. He could feel those golden root beer eyes boring into him.

Sesome tensed when he felt the other lean down, once more not quite making contact. "I think you could do better than this place, beauty is meant to be appreciated," the accented voice continued, and for some reason the other did not come off as a leech. Sesome couldn’t get his thoughts in order, really the line should not affect him so much, yet it did. He had heard that and many other much more direct lines before. However, he didn't want to lose his job, and the golden-eyed client's voice was dripping in sincerity rather than cheap lust that it tasted sweet to Sesome rather than vinegar. Before he could reply though, the presence began to back away and Sesome could hear the slippered feet pad away in another direction. This left a confused Sesome who was holding his towel tightly, cheeks still stained with blush rather than just flushed from the humidity.

 


	2. The Two Regulars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for continuing reading :)

The next day was strangely uneventful, he saw none of the watchers including the golden eyed man. Sesome assumed they had left the inn. Stripping out of his work uniform and placing them into his clothes hamper inside of the small closet. Turning towards his bed, he immediately noticed something caught his eye even in though only moonlight was streaming into the room through the blinds. Something shined in the light, tentatively he picked up something that looked like a medallion. Silver, with thick material and a knobbed clasp. Instead of going back over to the door, Sesome pulled the string of his small reading lamp. On the bed, the medallion had laid on top of a dark blue cloth. Underneath was a cream colored parchment paper, with the beautiful calligraphy of the Madam Manager of the Inn. It read to head to the bathing area to attend to late night guest.

Although fatigued, Sesome let out a slight huff but that was all. Madame Manager had done so much taking him in. Giving him room and board as well as food. His small paycheck covered personal hygiene while his services were what accounted for his food and room. Grabbing his uniform out of the hamper he quickly dressed and began towards the room. The parchment and medallion in hand. Once within the large shower room, he heard nothing. Only a few lights were on, the rest was lit by moonlight from the ceiling windows up above. On the table with a stack of towels more blue cloth and another note.

The instructions were vague on paper, but clear in intent. He was to dress in his 'uniform' and attend to those currently in the shower. This was the uniform and the showers were closed to most guests, chills rose on the male's skin. Sesome's exhaustion was replaced with a bundle of nerves. Undressing once more, he carefully folded his usual uniform, staring at the blue fabric. Earls listening for these late night guests although he had an idea of the faces which he would see. Dressing in the outfit, the top was essentially cropped from showing off all of his stomach, covering the chest area, straps going over his shoulders before crossing on his back. The bottoms were little better, underwear that rode low past the point of his hip bones and the ass cheeks cut to show off his ass by riding up. Lastly, the 'medallion' was truly a collar that hung much like a choker, but the material sticking partially to the junction of his neck. Playing with the clasp, a hand suddenly wrapped around his midsection and then his mouth.

The medallion falling onto the table with a clank as Sesome stiffened, feeling the naked body press against his back. "You have these nasty little scars are just everywhere," the voice hummed against his ear, as the hand around his midsection began to drift along the smaller male's body. Two of the fingers lightly prodding at his lips to try to gain entrance, "Trust me, you want to make me force these fingers inside." Sesome was shaking, shocked by being suddenly grabbed feeling his knees beginning to weaken, the table digging into his abdomen and the obviously naked male behind him. Forcing his body to mind, his lips parted a slight, the thick fingers moving instantly in, the palm tilting his chin up slightly.

"This is for your own benefit, I'd suggest you help a little more," the male hummed against Sesome's neck, teeth nipping at the flesh behind his hair. The threat growing more apparent as was the man's arousal. The ever moving hand began tweaking his nipples, first gently and then becoming progressively rougher. Making the obvious hint for Sesome to suck on the fingers, his tongue moving in between the digits difficult. Gasps and whimpers forced from his lips, the man only becoming harsher as he was aroused.

Tears starting to form in Sesome's eyes, only for the whole scene to stop. "I thought we agreed to greet him together, although the picture you painted is quite nice." The hands dropped from him only to press on his shoulder and back, forcing him to bend over the metal table. Wincing as the metal bit into his abdomen, and cheek pressed against the cold metal. His dark hair blocking most of his view other than many more lights suddenly coming on. 

The one fondling him had been speaking Japanese, the sudden switch to the English speaker started to have his mind reeling. Having grown in America and then working in Japan the last few years in an Inn with international clientele made his languages mix from switching between the two on a daily basis. The medallion was clasped onto his neck by the original client. "I thought it would be more fun for us all to enjoy him once he was prepared," the voice before had been practically purring was now relaxed although a slight tension underneath, now speaking in English with only a slight accent.

"If you mean by preparing is scaring the kid half to death you've gone and done it. Look he's trembling like a leaf," a smooth hand brushed the hair out of his eye, green meeting brown. Mr. Marlow, the man's red hair alerting Sesome instantly who one of the men were. Mr. Marlow was a regular to the Inn as well as one of the ones to tip him rather nicely as well as grab him now and then.

Their eyes were broken almost instantly, the brown eyes looking down the body, a finger soon joining it. Mapping between his shoulder blades down the small of the back. "It really is a shame, I don't want to piss Leo off, but I don't think a little cheating is all too bad," Marlow muttered, more to himself than the man beside him. Sesome already felt so isolated, they weren't talking to him, but about him as if he weren't conscious of their words. Tears dripped down his cheeks, biting his tongue to try to keep from making noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo any thoughts, kudos you want to give, or critique's please throw them my way!


	3. Chapter 3

“How would you be cheating?” the voice of the man with the golden eyes. Seso felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, silently also hoping that the other had stumbled upon the scene. The wander hand of the red headed man stroked his hair for a few moments before yanking it, forcing the boy to stand up quickly. The unfazed look in the root beer colored eyes told Sesome that he had not just stumbled upon this scene, he’d be one of his clients. “We were considering a little preparation for Sesome Moet, Leo” Marlow explained, not seeming bothered that he had been caught contemplating something that he knew was wrong.

Now that he was not bent over, he could somewhat scope the men around him. Marlow was behind him, holding his hair, the Japanese man, Mr. Takadashi was someone Sesome recognized now seeing his face. The male never had spoken to him, he did not have the Japanese male’s voice memorized like that of Marlow’s and the golden eyed male who made a point to speak to him before this. But he did recognize the toned Japanese writer, Sesome had not read any of his books- not much time to read with his schedule. Having barely surveyed the room, ‘Leo’ had advanced on him.

Kissing him as well as grabbing the front of the collar. Those golden eyes not closing, staring at him, bearing into him, demanding without hurting. He wanted him to submit. “He seems a bit too flushed,” Takadashi stated, bumping against Marlow to steal his place. The gentle glide along his neck turned into a vice grip in his hair. Not yanking Sesome away from the kiss, only pulling once Leo had. “Are you perverted Sesome?” the Japanese man questioned, drawing his nails down one of Sesome’s exposed ass cheeks. “I would think so,” Leo interjected. A hand ghosting over the front of the blue underwear sending a shiver of humiliation as well as pleasure winding in the pit of his stomach. Green eyes darted to a corner of the room, cheeks hot feeling the underwear tighter than they should be.  
He shouldn’t be turned on. He shouldn’t, the rustling of clothes brought his eyes back to see Leo, the only one of the late night ‘clientele’ with a stitch of clothing on, undressing.

During this, Sesome didn’t realize the sound of running water until he was jerked by Takadeshi over to one of the spickets. Shoving the smaller male under the spray, causing Sesome to sputter on water. Shocked by being jerked around. “Hey, hey now Takadeshi, there are times to be rough, but we can’t have him falling and having a concussion. Then no one would get to have any fun!” Marlow’s voice rang out, Sesome had not realized the other had left earlier. He must have set up the water.

The water was running over him, it was warm at most. Now not being touch, Sesome backed against the chilled tile. Pressing himself against it as if he could melt one with it and escape the threesome. “Su-surely, this is not legal,” he muttered, the words falling out. Too many thoughts, too many pleads and yet that is what his first words were. Marlow seemed amused while Takadeshi just seemed annoyed, but before either one of them could speak. Leo turned the corner, completely naked now, and eyes trained on the boy under the spray.

“I told you Sesome, Beauty is meant to be enjoyed. Many come to this inn for the gorgeous view and relaxing hot springs. Everything is chosen very carefully to bring the customers relaxation and peace. And yet, there you were. Quiet, and trying to hide behind a baggy shirt and too long of shorts. We are paying for an enhanced package, to enjoy all the Inn has to offer. You live here, you are a part of the Inn, and you are beauty,” The voice sounded so sweet, it tugged the slowly forming ball in the pit of Sesome’s stomach tighter.

What was wrong with him? That should not be arousing, he should not be feeling this way, to be nearly fucking swooning at a few pretty sounding words wrapped around a horrible message. “Considering we possibly cheated on our agreement, Leo, I would say you could have the first go at him, perhaps you seem to be able to charm the boy to relax a little,” Marlow stated, breaking into Sesome’s thoughts. Another word need not be said, Sesome found himself up against the tile. His lips stolen again, this time not a simple press. Leo’s fingers were hooked under the collar and tugged in forward into the kiss. Biting at Sesome’s lower lip, before Sesome found himself facing the wall. Panting, and arms being brought behind his back forcing his cheek against the tile. “Pull your cheeks apart,” Leo ordered, releasing the smaller male’s arms.

“I-I ca-“ A sudden loud clap silenced Sesome. A large print left on his ass, the water making the sting choke the long haired boy’s words from leaving his mouth. “Those words are not allowed, Sesome,” Marlow stated, he must have been standing close. Sesome couldn’t see them. The water immobilizing his ability to register different body heats. Eye watering from humiliation and the sting urged Sesome to do as he was told. Large hands urged his hips further out, Leo’s, feeling the water run over his hole as well as sooth the pulsing mark. A moan fell from his mouth before he registered what was happening next, something hot pressing into him, before pulling out and moving around his rim.

“Oh? That easy to get you to moan Seso? A little tongue and you’re melting all over the place,” Takadeshi spoke up now. “L-leo?” Sesome whimpered, his toes curling when the tongue began to piston in and out of him. The green eyed boy didn’t know if he wanted to beg the other to stop because of the humiliation of becoming fully hard or the humiliation of the idea of someone’s tongue inside of, there. A hand coming forward, lightly stroking him through the now soaked underwear. Moans were echoing back to his own ears, the sounds he couldn’t stop, the noises rising, nearly coming out of his skin. Nails digging into his own skin in an attempt to keep a hold. Panting against the tile, shuddering and rocking back against Leo’s mouth. All too aware of the other sets of eyes watching, watching him break down so easily. 

And watching as he let out a soft sob when he was close, close, nearly releasing into the damned blue underwear when Leo stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~Comments and Critiques adored~


	4. Four

 

The man stepped away from him, leaving him in tears out of desperation having been yanked from one emotion to the next. Not getting the chance to plead for the other to let him go or beg for him to continue because he was ripped from the wall and forced on to his knees. The spray of the shower running down the back of his head while a hand was forcing him to look up by grabbing his hair. Staring into the eyes of Takadashi the man’s cock prodded his lips, “You’ve had a little fun. Now get to what you are supposed to be doing,” the writer demanded. Eyes shining, not letting go of Sesome’s hair before pressing the cock into his mouth. The mixture of the taste of flesh and water from the spicket filled his mouth. Starting to suck and lick only for the man to start moving. Only able to brace his hands on the man’s hips. Losing even more control of the situation when his hips were grabbed as ass raised upward.

 Slicked finger prodding at Sesome’s ass, one of the men had gone and gotten lube. An abrupt shove of the finger nearly caused the attendant to bite, instead a muffled whine escaped, the feeling of being stretched open and the cold lube inside of  his ass contrasting sharply with the hot water on his skin. Almost like a game the faster the finger began to move the Japanese man moved his hips all the faster. All while Takadashi muttering obscenities too low for Sesome to understand.

 “Sesome you get off of things like this? A sweet little face like yours I’d thought you’d be sobbing by now. Not taking a fucking from the front and back with your little cock practically crying between your legs,” Marlow taunted as he added another finger. Essentially fucking Sesome’s face and throat while the attendant was taking the fingers. A third  finger was added as squelching of the lube inside of him and the heavy panting of the writer above him. The man yanking at his hair the better he felt as bitter pre-cum splashed against his tongue. Takadashi was moving too fast, it was hard to breath, Marlow’s fingers going too fast. But hitting a damned spot that made him see white, making him moan and choke around the cock in his mouth.

 “Something wrong sweetheart? The fingers not enough?” the red headed man cooed, spreading out his fingers before retracting them. Marlow’s thumb traced over the stretched opening, his other hand pulling one of the cheeks out of way to show off the clenching hole. “You must play around with this back here quite a bit, or maybe you were just a little slut you’re taking that mouth fucking like one. And back here practically gave no resistance, even trying to suck my thumb in. Need filling that bad?”

Sesome’s cheeks flushed in humiliation, although the noises forced out seemed to only spurred Takadashi on. Pulling the attendants long black hair and cumming, filling his mouth. Not letting go even after he had cum. “Swallow,” the practically growled command was given with a glare from the writer. The same moment, something hard and hot was pressed against his hole. The head of Marlow’s cock shoving into his hole making Sesome choke on the cum in his mouth. Takadashi refusing to move until he had swallowed it all. The writing glaring down at him in annoyance when Sesome looked up, those eyes piercing through his own green ones sending a chill down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Critiques, Comments, and Kudos are Welcomed~


	5. Re- done first four chapters *So Far*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the re-do I have so far :)

The job had been a true break for Sesome. His uniform, an actual uniform, was a lightweight burgundy polo with black shorts, and black dress shoes. Light weight, and gentle so that he wasn’t miserable working along the pool, hot springs, and steam rooms throughout his section of the inn. His hip lengthen black hair was kept up in a tall braided pony tell to prevent any long black hair on any of the pristine items the inn gave the customers. Over all, the customers ignored his existence. A few gropes, sometimes they thought he was a female attendant from behind only to quickly go away once they saw his him from the front. Flat chested and a large scar running down his eyes as well as smaller ones littering his face to his collar bone.

Overall, he was left alone. The inn was a demanding job, but he could have been in a much harder position and instead was given only the male swimming, sauna, and hot springs to attend to. He cleaned up after everyone was done, made sure to drop off all used towels for the attendants when they did laundry, and during the day he handed out towels and beverages to guests. The first week he had to adjust to heat exhaustion from the saunas, but eventually he grew used to the job. After six months, his body had filled out from the frayed and skinny street rat to a rather healthy waited attendant. Madame manager had not pulled any punches and made sure he attended to his duties with minimal assistant even if it meant he was up until the wee hours of the morning- but he was always fed, and always had a bed to crawl into before his next shift. By now, it only took him about an hour or two to scrub down the area and have everything cleaned and stocked for the next day. He had not grown as much when it came to social interaction- but he had not needed to be other than learning to not show his anxiousness.

A few customers were indiscriminate about gender, but comments and light touching here and there was something Sesome could handle with ease. What made him slightly uneasy was being watched, truly focused in on. From the time he turned his back to nearly every step he made. Normally, Sesome might as well be a potted plant or a robot when bringing people their towels. For the past two days he had been studied, by three people.  
Not at the same time and for that reason Sesome had hoped it was just a strange coincidence. The inn normally had an influx of businessmen so it was normal to have a whole conference and then they were gone the next day or so.

This was the third day of a tall, dark-skinned male with an accent Sesome could not place had taken a certain interest in his movements. Never touching him, not even brushing his hands when taking the towel or drinks from him. Always making eye contact though. Which was strange enough for a customer to do so, and typically difficult considering the man was easily past six foot three, Sesome himself lucky if he reached five eight and kept his eyes normally on the items he held. The man always made sure their eyes met, not leaving until they did. Which never failed to make Sesome blush, not that the steam in the room did not make him seem flushed any way, but they both knew the difference.

"Do they pay you enough here, Mr. Moet (Mote)? Did I say that right," the tall man asked Sesome. The attendant nearly dropped the stack of towels he was folding. He felt the large presence behind him, not touching him, but close enough that Sesome could not turn around. Trapped between the towel station and the tall man. Talking to people was not Sesome’s strong suit, he preferred being a plant or a robot to the clientele. "U-umm Moet (Moe Ette), Sir. Enough, they pay me quite a bit even after board and meals," he managed out making sure to speak English as the inn was multicultural and his tongue hardly cared when he was nervous like this. He could feel those golden root beer eyes boring into him.

Sesome tensed when he felt the other lean down, once more not quite making contact. "I think you could do better than this place, beauty is meant to be appreciated," the accented voice continued, and for some reason the other did not come off as a leech. Sesome couldn’t get his thoughts in order, really the line should not affect him so much, yet it did. He had heard that and many other much more direct lines before. However, he didn't want to lose his job, and the golden-eyed client's voice was dripping in sincerity rather than cheap lust that it tasted sweet to Sesome rather than vinegar. Before he could reply though, the presence began to back away and Sesome could hear the slippered feet pad away in another direction. This left a confused Sesome who was holding his towel tightly, cheeks still stained with blush rather than just flushed from the humidity.

The rest of his day was rather uneventful, and he was eager to take his own shower in the solitude. Only the sounds of the water splashing on the tiling as only the moon shining in from glass ceiling lit the room. He had been weary in the beginning of just how isolated the large bath and relaxation area was after he was done cleaning. Now, he used it as his time to unwind from the day before he padded off to his small bedroom not too horribly far from the rest and relaxation men’s area. He fell asleep rather quickly that night, his mind too exhausted to hang on the strange interaction.

The next day was strangely uneventful, he saw none of the watchers including the golden eyed man. Sesome assumed they had left the inn. At the end of his day Sesome began to strip out of his work uniform and placing them into his clothes hamper inside of the small closet. As he turned towards his bed, he immediately noticed something caught his eye even in the moonlight was streaming into the room through the blinds. Something shined in the light, tentatively he picked up something that looked like a medallion that was silver with thick material and a knobbed clasp. 

Instead of going back over to the light switch near the door, Sesome pulled the string of his small reading lamp. On the bed, the medallion had laid on top of a dark blue cloth. Underneath was a cream colored parchment paper, with the beautiful calligraphy of the Madam Manager of the Inn. The paper instructed to head to the bathing area to attend to late night guests immediately.  
Although fatigued, Sesome only let out a slight huff but that was all before he began to redress. Madame Manager had done so much taking him in. She had given him room and board. His small paycheck covered personal hygiene while his services were what accounted for his food and room. Grabbing his uniform out of the hamper he quickly dressed and began towards the room. The bundle of items in hand, he headed out of his bedroom once more. Within the large shower room, he heard nothing. Only a few lights were on, the rest was lit by moonlight from the ceiling windows up above as he was used to . On the table with a stack of towels more blue cloth and another note.

The instructions were vague on paper, but clear in intent. He was to dress in his 'uniform' and attend to those currently in the shower. This was the uniform and the showers were closed to most guests, chills rose on the male's skin. Sesome's exhaustion was replaced with a bundle of nerves. Undressing once more, he carefully folded his usual uniform, staring at the blue fabric. Sesome listened for these late night guests although he had an idea of the faces which he would see. He dressed in the outfit, the top was essentially cropped from showing off all of his stomach, covering the chest area only, straps going over his shoulders before crossing on his back. The bottoms were little better, underwear that rode low past the point of his hip bones and the ass cheeks cut to show off his ass by riding up. Lastly, the 'medallion' was truly a collar that hung much like a choker, but the material sticking partially to the junction of his neck. Playing with the clasp, a hand suddenly wrapped around his midsection and then his mouth.

The medallion falling onto the table with a clank as Sesome stiffened, feeling the naked body press against his back. "You have these nasty little scars are just everywhere," the voice hummed against his ear. The hand around his midsection began to drift along Sesome's body. While the other hand had two of the fingers lightly prodding at his lips to try to gain entrance, "Trust me, you don’t want to make me force these fingers inside." Sesome was shaking, shocked by being suddenly grabbed feeling his knees beginning to weaken, the table digging into his abdomen and the obviously naked male behind him. Sesome obeyed and forced his body to mind, his lips parted a slight, the thick fingers moving instantly in, the palm tilting his chin up in the same motion.

"This is for your own benefit, I'd suggest you help a little more," the male hummed against Sesome's neck, teeth nipping at the flesh behind his hair. The threat growing more apparent as was the man's arousal. The ever moving hand began tweaking his nipples through the fabric, first gently and then becoming progressively rougher. Seosme took the hint for to suck on the fingers, his tongue moving in between the digits diligently. Gasps and whimpers forced from his lips, the man only becoming harsher as he was aroused. Sesome himself feeling the pooling heat in his lower belly and rushing to his cock. His cheeks red from embarrassment feeling how himself harden as he sucked on the fingers- nipples tender and responding to the man’s rough fondling.

“I thought we agreed to greet him together, but the picture you painted is quite nice," the sudden voice startled Sesome, but the actions of the first male did more so. The hands dropped from him only to press on his shoulder and back, forcing him to bend over the metal table. Sesome winced as the metal and medallion underneath him bit into his abdomen, and cheek pressed against the cold metal. His dark hair blocking most of his view other than many more lights suddenly coming on.

The one fondling him had been speaking Japanese, the sudden switch to the English speaker started to have his mind reeling. Having grown in America and then working in Japan the last few years in an Inn with international clientele made his languages mix from switching between the two on a daily basis. The medallion was pulled out from under him and clasped onto his neck by the original client. "I thought it would be more fun for us all to enjoy him once he was prepared," the voice before had been practically purring was now relaxed although a slight tension underneath, now speaking in English with only a slight accent.

"If you mean by preparing is scaring the kid half to death you've gone and done it. Look Sesome's trembling like a leaf," a smooth hand brushed the hair out of his eye, green meeting brown. Mr. Marlow, the man's red hair informed Sesome instantly who one of the men were. Mr. Marlow was a regular to the Inn as well as one of the ones to tip him rather nicely as well as a grab him now and then.

Their eye contact was broken almost instantly as the brown eyes moved to his body. A finger soon joining the line of site. The touch between his shoulder blades down the small of the back making Sesome bite back a small sound as he shivered under the touch. Cheeks hot with shame as his cock jerked in the small shorts feeling exposed and humiliated with how his body was responding.

"It really is a shame, I don't want to piss Leo off, but I don't think a little cheating is all too bad," Marlow muttered, more to himself than the man beside him. Sesome already felt so isolated, they weren't talking to him, but about him as if he weren't conscious of their words.

“How would you be cheating?” the voice of the man with the golden eyes. Sesome felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, silently also hoping that the other had stumbled upon the scene. The wandering hand of the red headed man stroked his hair for a few moments before yanking it, forcing Sesome to stand up quickly. The unfazed look in the root beer colored eyes told Sesome that he had not just stumbled upon this scene, he’d be one of his clients. “We were considering a little preparation for Sesome Moet, Leo” Marlow explained, not seeming bothered that he had been caught contemplating something that he knew was not in their agreement

Now that he was not bent over, he could somewhat scope out the men around him. Marlow was behind him, holding his hair, the Japanese man, Mr. Takadashi was someone Sesome recognized now seeing his face. The male never had spoken to him, he did not have the Japanese male’s voice memorized like that of Marlow’s and the golden eyed male, Leo. Hee did recognize Mr. Takadashi as a high scale Japanese writer, Sesome had not read any of his books- not much time to read with his schedule. He barely got a chance to survey the room before ‘Leo’ had advanced on him.

He was kissed while grabbing the collar making Sesome whine as the lips molded against his own. Those golden eyes not closing, staring at him, bearing into him, demanding without hurting. He wanted him to submit. “He seems a bit too flushed,” Takadashi stated, bumping against Marlow to steal his place behind Sesome. The gentle glide along his neck turned into a vice grip in his hair. Not yanking Sesome away from the kiss, only pulling once Leo had stopped kissing him. “Are you perverted Sesome?” the Japanese man questioned, drawing his nails down one of Sesome’s exposed ass cheeks. “I would think so,” Leo interjected. A hand ghosting over the front of the blue underwear sending a shiver of humiliation as well as pleasure winding in the pit of his stomach. Green eyes darted to a corner of the room, cheeks hot feeling the underwear tighter than they should be and already panting from the kiss.

He shouldn’t be turned on. He shouldn’t, the rustling of clothes brought his eyes back to see Leo, the only one of the late night ‘clientele’ with a stitch of clothing on, undressing.

The sudden sound of water nearly made Sesome jumo. He hadn’t followed Marlow’s movements until he was jerked by Takadeshi over to one of the running spickets. The writer shoved the smaller male under the spray, causing Sesome to sputter as he landed on his ass under the spray of the water. Stunned by being jerked around he sat there as the water ran onto him. “Hey, hey now Takadeshi, there are times to be rough, but we can’t have him falling and having a concussion. Then no one would get to have any fun,” Marlow’s voice rang out, Sesome had not realized the other had left earlier to set up the water.

The water was running over him, it was warm at most. Now not being touched, Sesome backed against the chilled tile. Pressing himself against it as if he could melt one with it and escape the threesome. “Su-surely, this is not legal,” he muttered, the words falling out. Too many thoughts, too many pleads and yet that is what his first words were. Marlow seemed amused while Takadeshi just seemed annoyed, but before either one of them could speak. Leo turned the corner coming back into Sesome’s line of site, completely naked now, and eyes trained on the boy under the spray.

“I told you Sesome, Beauty is meant to be enjoyed. Many come to this inn for the gorgeous view and relaxing hot springs. Everything is chosen very carefully to bring the customers relaxation and peace. And yet, there you were. Quiet, and trying to hide behind a baggy shirt and too long of shorts. We are paying for an enhanced package, to enjoy all the Inn has to offer. You live here, you are a part of the Inn, and you are beauty,” The voice sounded so sweet, it tugged the slowly forming ball in the pit of Sesome’s stomach tighter.  
What was wrong with him? That should not be arousing, he should not be feeling this way, to be nearly fucking swooning at a few pretty sounding words wrapped around a horrible message. 

“Considering we possibly cheated on our agreement, Leo, I would say you could have the first go at him, perhaps you seem to be able to charm the boy to relax a little,” Marlow stated, breaking into Sesome’s thoughts. Another word need not be said, Sesome found himself pulled up and soon pressed against the tile once more. His lips stolen again, this time not a simple press. Leo’s fingers were hooked under the collar and tugged in forward into the kiss. He bit at Sesome’s lower lip, before the younger found himself facing the wall and the blue bottoms on the floor of the shower. Panting, and arms being brought behind his back forcing his cheek against the tile. “Pull your cheeks apart,” Leo ordered, placing the boy’s own palms against the generous ass cheeks.

“I-I ca-“ A sudden loud clap silenced Sesome. A large print left on his ass, the water making the sting all the sharper. Choking the long haired boy’s words from leaving his mouth. “Those words are not allowed, Sesome,” Marlow stated, he must have been standing close. Sesome couldn’t see them. The water immobilizing his ability to register different body heats. Eye watering from humiliation and the sting urged Sesome to do as he was told. Humiliated because the resonating sting went right to his cock, trying to hide the shiver as his hole flexed. Large hands urged his hips further out towards the two men. Sesome let out a slight sound feeling the water run over his hole as well as sooth the pulsing mark. A loud moan fell from his mouth before he registered what was happening next, something hot pressing into him, before pulling out and moving around his rim.

“Oh? That easy to get you to moan Seso? A little tongue and you’re melting all over the place,” Takadeshi spoke up now. “L-leo?” Sesome whimpered, his toes curling when the tongue began to piston in and out of him. The green eyed boy didn’t know if he wanted to beg the other to stop because of the humiliation of already being close to cumming or the humiliation of the idea of someone’s tongue inside of him. A hand coming forward, lightly stroking him through the now soaked underwear. Moans and little gasps were echoing back to his own ears, the sounds he couldn’t stop, the noises rising, nearly coming out of his skin. Nails digging into his own skin of his ass in an attempt to keep a hold of the slippery cheeks. Panting against the tile, shuddering and rocking back against Leo’s mouth. All too aware of the other sets of eyes watching, watching him break down so easily.

Sesome let out a soft sob when he was close, close, nearly releasing into the damned blue underwear when Leo stopped. The man stepped away from him, leaving him in tears out of desperation having been yanked from one emotion to the next. Not getting the chance to plead for the other to let him go or beg for him to continue because he was ripped from the wall and forced on to his knees. The spray of the shower running down the back of his head while a hand was forcing him to look up by grabbing his hair. Staring into the eyes of Takadashi the man’s cock prodded his lips, “You’ve had a little fun. Now get to what you are supposed to be doing,” the writer demanded. Eyes shining, not letting go of Sesome’s hair before pressing the cock into his mouth. The mixture of the taste of flesh and water from the spicket filled Sesome’s mouth. He submitted and began to suck and lick only for the man to start moving eratcily. Sesome knew better than to stop attempting to suck even while his face was being fucked by the writer. Only able to brace his hands on the man’s hips, only for those to be swatter away. 

He jumped slightly, making a startled sound that was muffled by Takadashi’s cock as his hips were grabbed. One of his hands taken from bracing himself to his ass cheek and he obediently pulled it to the side. By now Sesome was trembling, form the strain of the position and the humiliation of being splayed out and obeying without even needing verbal commands.  
A slicked finger prodding at Sesome’s ass, one of the men had gone and gotten lube. An abrupt shove of the finger nearly caused the attendant to bite down on the cock that was going down his throat, instead a muffled whine escaped, the feeling of being stretched open and the cold lube inside of his ass contrasting sharply with the hot water on his skin. Almost like a game the faster the finger began to move the Japanese man moved his hips all the faster. All while Takadashi muttering obscenities too low for Sesome to understand over the beat of the water. “Sesome you get off of things like this? A sweet little face like yours I’d thought you’d be sobbing by now. Not taking a fucking from the front and back with your little cock practically crying between your legs,” Marlow taunted as he added another finger. Sesome’s toes curling as he moaned around the cock, ass clenching around the fingers lewdly. Marlow was finger fucking Sesome’s ass while the attendant was taking the thick cock down his throat and still sucking diligently. A third finger was added as squelching of the lube inside of him and the heavy panting of the writer above him all while the sound of the beating water was still above them- overstimulating nearly everyone of Sesome’s senses. Takadashi was yanking at his hair the better he felt as bitter pre-cum splashed against Sesome’s tongue he obediently hollowed his cheeks. Takadashi was moving too fast, it was hard to breath, Marlow’s fingers going too fast now and then hitting that spot and purposefully digging into it and making Sesome rut back into the fingers. However, hitting that a damned spot that made him see white, making him moan and choke around the cock in his mouth.

“Something wrong sweetheart? The fingers not enough?” the red headed man cooed, spreading out his fingers making Sesome feel so full before retracting them all together. Marlow’s thumb traced over the stretched opening, his other hand pulling one of the cheeks out of way to show off the clenching hole fuly. “You must play around with this back here quite a bit, or maybe you were just a little slut you’re taking that mouth fucking like one, and back here practically gave no resistance, even trying to suck my thumb in as we speak. Need filling that bad Seso,” Marlow taunted as he pressed his thumb in and blew on the tender hole making Sesome jump.

Sesome’s cheeks flushed in humiliation, although the noises forced out seemed to only spur Takadashi on. He pulled on the attendants long black hair once more and came, filling Sesome’s mouth and throat with cot cum. Not letting go even after he had finished “Swallow,” the practically growled command was given in Japanese with a glare from the writer. The same moment, something hard and hot was pressed against his hole. The head of Marlow’s cock shoving into his hole making Sesome choke on the cum in his mouth. Takadashi refusing to move until he had swallowed it all.

The writer glaring down at him in annoyance when Sesome looked up, those eyes piercing through his own green ones sending a chill down his spine and he forced his throat to work. Takadashi was still half hard even after he had cum, and pulled his head from the swollen lips and slapped it against Sesome’s red stained cheeks before letting go of his hair. Marlow had only moved in half was and was teasing his ass by pulling back against the ring of his ass before moving in just a few more inches inside. Sesome clenching each time, panting and jaw aching but his cock still leaking and needing to cum. “Want me to fuck you, Seso? Your clenching around my cock every time I pull back- afraid you’re not going to be fucked sweet heart,” Marlow taunted, pulling out of the hole completely, letting the shower run down and allowing Sesome to mull over the emptiness before shoving his cock into to the hilt. Sesome’s back arching, one of his hands still holding onto his cheek as he sobbed in need- cock jerking between his legs pitifully.

“Leo, I don’t know if I can even move without the little slut cumming,” Marlow called out, making Sesome all too aware of the quiet golden eyed man. Unable to see him, or hear past the beating water until the other was close. Letting out a sob as his leg was lifted, hips jerking as Leo’s large hand ran along the length of his pulsing cock. “Ple-please- I-I nee-“ a sharp slap to the cock had him jerking and clenching lewdly around Marlow- the man’s moan and sudden thrust made his cock quiver against the darker hand. “My, my how inconsiderate. We are guests of the Inn and you are worrying for your own pleasure,” Leo’s voice feigned disappointment as his fingers ghosted over the quivering cock. Sesome was mildly aware of Takadashi padding over near them once more, by now the boy was tense and trembling. Cheek laid against the shower floor and hair laying around him as if someone had spilled a carton of inkwells. Cheeks hot and letting out soft, needy sounds feeling exposed and humiliated.

Leo’s hand moved away from the needy cock, but the hand kept his leg up and he exposed. The hand touching him again for just a moment before something clasped around the base of his cock and Marlow began to piston in and out of him. The same burn returning only, he could not cum- even as Marlow plowed into his prostate his cries rising louder and louder.

“Don’t worry little slut, we know you haven’t been trained very well- so you won’t be punished,” Marlow chuckled as he went faster Sesome’s hand now leaving his ass and clawing into the tile. His cock incased in a ring that kept him from cumming as he was put on display. Leo not moving from sitting beside Sesome. The fingers ghosting over his abdomen as Marlow fucked him into the tile floor. “Such a good tight bitch, the way you were taking my fingers- ‘as afraid you’d be too loose,” Marlow taunted slapping Sesome’s ass making the already withering attendant sob in need. “Mmm you got tight there Seso, such a fucking slut,” the man continued to taunt. Sesome couldn’t help it, the cock felt too good going inside of him- stretching him and making him feel stuffed. Too stuffed but he wanted more. He needed to cum, and felt like his mind was being taken over by madness from not being able to.  
Leo began to spank his cock now and then sharply, making Sesome keen and whine only the begin to trace his stomach and taunt Sesome’s nipples through the soaked blue cloth. They were trying to drive him to madness.

Marlow suddenly pulled out, and he was flipped onto his back. “There’s a face of the little whore,” Marlow murmured, leaning over the panting attendant. Drawing the long legs over his shoulders before reentering him. Those brown eyes bearing into him as the cock entered him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this! 
> 
> ~Kudos and Critiques are welcomed~


End file.
